From UIC standard a bogie with helical springs is well known, whereby the axlebox suspension consists of helical springs in combination with friction damping. Thereby the springs rest on support arms integral with the lower part of the axlebox housing and are connected with the bogie frame using caps integral with the bogie frame for taking up the top of the springs.
US 2002-0089102 A1 discloses a hydraulic spring comprising a membrane. This document also discloses that the hydraulic spring is for use in rail vehicles especially as a primary spring.
Further the catalogue of the company ContiTech Luftifedersysteme GmbH in Hannover, Germany, “Air Spring Systems for Modem Rail Vehicles”, printed and distributed in October 1998 discloses the use of hydraulic springs comprising a membrane in two-axle bogies.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved railway bogie comprising at least an axlebox and a hydraulic spring, so that the railway bogie has a simplified build-up and is therewith cheaper to produce.